There are currently very few items of equipment available that meet the diversity of such threats. There are however:                detectors of the start of gunfire (or “HFI”, standing for “Hostile Fire Indicator”), which are based on acoustic solutions, or radar, or band 2 infrared or MWIR (Mid Wave InfraRed 3 μm-5 μm) or UV (Ultra Violet) or else a combination of these techniques;        sniper detectors based on acoustic solutions for detecting the muzzle wave and the supersonic wave of the munition or for detecting, by cat's eye effect (Pointed-Optics Detectors—PODs), their sighting means;        Missile Departure Detectors (MDDs or Missile Warning Sensors—MWSs) based on radar, UV or MWIR detections;        Laser Warning Detectors (or LWDs) based on optical detections on the wavelengths of lasers employed for military applications.        
These types of receivers are sometimes found on high-value airplanes such as fighter aircraft. On armored vehicles, they are rarer on account of the unit costs of such equipment and the cost of integrating them into a protection system, as compared with the value of the platform.
LWDs or MDDs have been on the market for more than 20 years and have not found any actual outlets on terrestrial vehicles.
A few companies offer equipment at various levels of technological advancement for detecting missile launches or gunfire, based on techniques associating N cameras—for example 4, each covering a 90° bearing sector so as to ensure 360° coverage. These networks of N distributed and synchronized cameras still constitute solutions that are expensive and complex to integrate, and are in fact cost-prohibitive. In fact, today most armored vehicles have no protection means other than their armor. Indeed, the existing solutions in the terrestrial domain are not satisfactory, essentially due to the costs and difficulty of assembling a complete protection system. Indeed, it is useless to detect threats if one does not know how to react in such a way as to ensure that the threat or its effects are neutralized, thus ensuring the survival of the crew or the platform, or else that the mission can continue to be carried out.